Te amaré por toda mi vida, Jacob BxJ
by Abii Masen
Summary: One-Shot. Edward nunca volvió, Bella con el tiempo lo olvidó gracias a su mejor amigo: Jacob. El que ahora es su prometido y el hombre de su vida. Al final, obtendrán una sorpresa.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama (y matt, el novio de Leah) son míos :)**

**Te amaré por el resto de nuestras vidas Jacob- OneShot**

* * *

Me encantaba ver el amanecer, era lo que significaba para mí un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo día. Un día más de felicidad, el que nunca pensé volver a tener, hasta que apareció mi sol personal, Jacob.

El se encargó de pegar poco a poco cada pedazo de mi corazón, de sanarlo.

Aun recuerdo que el me decía que nunca se rendiría y que yo algún día llegaría a amarlo, yo nunca pensé que tendría razón.

Es como si hubiéramos estado desde siempre destinados a estar juntos y más porque...Jacob se imprimó de mi, todo pasó justo después de su transformación a hombre lobo.

Un tiempo se ausentó de mí, pero cuando fui a buscarlo, el me vio... Y ya nunca más nos separamos. Yo ya me había dado cuenta que lo amaba y que no podría vivir sin el después de no haberlo visto durante mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que sentiría el.

Ya hace tres años de eso, ahora planeaba mi boda, mi espectacular boda que sería en cuatro semanas.

Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, era Jacob.

Me voltee para besarlo. Fue un beso apasionado, pero tierno a la vez. Podía sentir todo lo que nos decíamos sin palabras en ese beso; que nos amábamos con locura y que siempre lo haríamos. Nada podría impedirlo, ni siquiera mi doloroso pasado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste mi amor?—Dijo amorosamente mi prometido.

-Bien, por cierto hoy viene Sara a ver lo de la boda—La cual no me emocionaba mucho en un principio, es más, antes deseaba que Jake y yo nos casáramos sin decirle más que a nuestros padres, pero nos remordió la conciencia y decidimos hacer una boda sencilla. Pero todos me insistían en que debía ser una boda "espectacular" ya que tenia los recursos para hacerla, porque Jake había sido el único heredero de uno de sus bisabuelos, el único y millonario dueño de las construcciones "Blacks", así que ahora Jake era el socio mayoritario de la empresa y tenia propiedades por todo el mundo, en un principio tener que sobrellevar eso me costo un poco y el hecho de que Jake quisiera hacer una casa nueva, nada pequeña, en La Push hacia que me confundiera un poco mas, pero poco a poco me acostumbre a las nuevas riquezas que Jake me ofrecía, yo lo amaría con o sin dinero.

-Esta bien, yo iré con Sam para revisar algunos asuntos y Bella… ¿Sabias que te amo?—Sonreí ante su pregunta.

-Claro que si tonto, pero Jacob...—Hice una pausa--¿Sabias que te amo aun mas que tú a mi?

-No, yo pensé que no me querías, puedes demostrármelo si quieres—Dijo asomando sus hermosos dientes perfectamente blancos en una sonrisa.

-Con que lo sepas basta—Conteste riéndome.

- Ya me voy porque Sam debe estar esperándome, regreso después mi amor—Me aviso Jacob.

Desde que Jake y Sam se habían hecho socios de un nuevo negocio, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Esta bien .- Contesté.

Jacob y yo no éramos una pareja normal, es mas, vivíamos juntos desde hace cinco meses, cosa que no era común en Forks, aquí todo era conforme la tradición, pero nosotros decidimos hacer nuestras propias reglas.

Además, había decidido dejar de estudiar, Jacob me había apoyado en todo momento sobre esa decisión, aun recuerdo sus palabras.

"_Mi amor, tu sabes que yo te apoyo en todo… Me cuesta entender que tu desees ya no estudiar, pero sabes que nunca te hará falta nada conmigo—Sonrió-con todos los bienes que herede de mi tío Noah podremos vivir bien por el resto de nuestra vida y tengo la empresa con Sam, pero tu decides... Te amo y te apoyo"_

No me fue igual con Charlie, pero pareció entenderlo después unas semanas, cosa que no sucedió con mi mamá hasta después de un largo tiempo. Mientras hablábamos en un tipo de reconciliación madre e hija:

"_Bella, __discúlpame por haber reaccionado así. Se lo que sientes porque yo también pase por eso, pero puedo ver que tu amor con Jacob es algo inimaginable, cada que los veo siento como si el girara alrededor tuyo y nada mas, es como una especie de atracción magnética o algo así. Te quiero pequeña y tratare de entender tu decisión y espero que todos tus planes salgan bien, ¿me perdonas?"_

A lo que respondí:

"_Claro mamá, tu __perdóname a mi por decepcionarte así, pero todo lo que quiero es estar con Jacob, se que sonara tonto e iluso, pero no entenderías jamás lo que trato de decir, solo debes saber que lo amo y el me ama, estaremos siempre juntos"_

Claro que jamás entendería mi postura, porque no sabía que Jacob era un licántropo y que además, estaba imprimado conmigo.

Aveces todavía me costaba recordar el pasado. Había perdido tanto en un principio, pero gane tanto con el paso del tiempo. Jacob era mi pieza perfecta, la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas. El era perfecto para mi, éramos aveces distintos, pero eso era lo que mas nos hacia amarnos, si no contábamos el hecho de la imprimación.

Aun tenia amigos, es mas, ahora tenia muchos mas amigos que antes. Después de salir de la escuela solo conserve como amigos a Ben y Ángela, y de vez en cuando me topaba con Mike que se había casado con Jessica porque resulto que estaba embarazada de el. Todo se supo tres meses después de la graduación.

Pero también tenía a todos mis amigos de La Push, Seth y Leah eran considerados por mi como unos de mis mejores amigos, además de que con Sam y los demás de la manada me la pasaba muy bien, eran muy divertidos.

Con Leah llevaba una perfecta relación, ella al principio era un poco distante conmigo, pero al parecer lo era con todos en ese tiempo. Hasta que notamos que empezó a cambiar muy rápido su forma de ser, empezó a ser más amigable, hablaba más y… me hablaba. Después nos dimos cuenta que ese repentino cambio de humor se debía a que estaba imprimada de un chico de Forks, Matt. El se acababa de mudar y entonces Leah lo conoció en una biblioteca... y su mundo comenzó a girar alredor de Matt. Por suerte el también comenzó a enamorarse de ella. Ellos se hicieron novios y supuse que lo serian para siempre, como Sam y Emily, como Jacob y yo…

Y Seth, el hermano de Leah, era muy tierno, siempre estaba para hacerme sonreír, me pedía consejos sobre chicas, como si yo fuera una experta, me gustaba aconsejarlo y ayudarlo en todo. Con el tiempo logró que lo considerara como un hermanito pequeño.

Me hacían reír las cosas que dijo en el día que anunciamos nuestra boda:

"¡_No lo puedo creer! Eso me hace sentir menos, ¿Pero como que todos se impriman y yo no? Kaira no esta interesada en mi, pero si, todos están con el amor de su vida. ¡No es justo! ¡Cupido o señor de los cupidos de la imprimación!...! Necesito imprimarme ya!,"_

Todos se pusieron muy contentos ese día, el día que decidimos casarnos y lo anunciamos. Había oído muchos buenos deseos:

Leah me había dicho:

"_Bel__la, de verdad espero que tu boda sea de las mejores, se que tu y Jacob estarán por siempre juntos, hacen una pareja hermosa y el es una buena persona para ti"_

Sue, la mama de Leah, había continuado:

"_Oh, pero que felicidad Bella, me siento muy bien por ti, después de todo por lo que pasaste no te merecías a nadie mejor de lo que puede ser Jacob, el es un amor"_

Y Quil, como siempre, había bromeado conmigo:

"_Bella, Bella__...te vas a casar con un lobo, Uh ¿te imaginas si tuvieran lobitos? Así como van, pronto tendrán unos diez"_

Todos me habían hecho comentarios llenos de alegría y amor, hacia a mi y a Jacob.

Me encantaba recordar los días mas felices que había tenido últimamente, es especial los que tenia con Jacob.

Pude oír mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que alguien tocaba en la puerta de mi casa. De seguro sería Sara, mi organizadora de bodas.

-Pasa Sara, estoy en la cocina—Grité, mientras buscaba el cuaderno donde había anotado meticulosamente las cosas necesarias para mi boda.

Después de un rato Sara entro a la cocina, llamándome.

-Hola, ¿sabias que tu casa es demasiado grande y lujosa como para dejar entrar a cualquiera?—Me dijo sonriendo ante su broma.

-Supongo que si, lo siento, para la próxima abriré yo misma- Sara solía ser protectora con la novia que atendía, ella misma me lo había contado. Me dijo que _No quería tener una novia secuestrada, con una pierna rota o con 10 kilos demás antes de que hubiera sido la boda de esta._

-Esta bien, veamos lo que tenemos que hacer..Ya tenemos los arreglos florales, los manteles, el sonido, el banquete, por ahora nos falta ver tu vestido y como será la temática de la boda. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Si, quiero colores calidos, como el café, color crema... Colores así y solo eso. Tú sabes que no quiero una boda demasiado elegante. —Dije, frustrándome un poco por tener que hacer todo esto de los arreglos

-Hay Bella, es imposible que tu boda sea sencilla si tienes un fondo ilimitado para tu boda, necesitas hacerte a la idea. Y dime ¿Vas a querer los fuegos artificiales?—Sentía que semejante cantidad de dinero era un desperdicio solo para una boda, pero no podía hacer nada porque toda la familia a esperado emocionada por ir a la boda y yo quería que ellos se divirtieran. Así que tendría que cooperar.

-Si, le encantaran a Seth—Conteste alegre.

Después fuimos a buscar mi vestido, todos eran hermosos, pero dejaban de serlo cuando veía el precio, Sara me decía a cada momento que el precio era lo de menos, pero no quería gastar dinero en un vestido que usaría una sola vez, pero al final termino convenciéndome.

Sin duda, era un vestido demasiado caro, pero hermoso. Supongo que valdría la pena.

Sara se encargaría de resolver las demás cosas pendientes, ella solo me informaría.

Me emocionaba pensar que en tan solo cuatro semanas seria la señora Black, la esposa de Jake. Antes jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Jake llegó casi al atardecer, parecía emocionado.

-Mi amor, te tengo una sorpresa muy especial—Dijo Jacob en cuanto llego a donde yo me encontraba, traía con el un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Jake!¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sorpresa?—Me moría de la curiosidad de saberlo.

-Bella, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace una semana sobre el lugar donde podíamos hacer la boda?—Asentí—Bueno pues ¡Si nos casaremos en la playa¡

En cuanto dijo eso no pude evitar abrazarlo y besarlo, yo ya había descarta la idea de poder hacer la boda en la playa, que por alguna razón, eso representaba algo importante para mi, algo especial. Y ahora haría mi boda en La Push. Me sentía extasiada..

-¿Como lo lograste?—Lo bese de nuevo-- No pensé que fuera posible en estos momentos.

-Sam y yo tenemos contactos—sonrío—debería darte sorpresas así mas seguido si vas a reaccionar de este modo. —Dijo Jacob mientras le daba uno y otro beso

Lo amaba y mas que nunca, el era el hombre que estaba destinado para mi, había sufrido, había llorado, amé a otro… pero Jacob siempre fue el elegido para mi y yo para el. No podía imaginarme como sería mi vida ahora si todo hubiera seguido como antes, pero no me interesaba, solo quería ser feliz con Jacob.

La intensidad de los besos empezó a subir poco a poco, ahora nos acariciábamos, sentía el calido tacto de Jacob por todo mi cuerpo, estábamos a punto de ir a la habitación cuando sentí que todo se movía, veía borroso y entonces todo se oscureció.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en mi cama, Leah hablaba con Sue y había otra persona…

No podía distinguir bien las cosas, sentía que todo se movía.

-¡Bella despertó ya!—Gritó Leah.

-¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto Sue, mientras me sonreía.

-Mareada...-- Conteste, entonces comprendí que la persona que estaba en la habitación era un medico.

-Bella, tienes que saber algo importante—Me dijo Sue.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy enferma?—Me preocupé. No podía enfermarme un mes antes de mi boda con el amor de mi vida.

-No estas enferma, al contrario, esto es lo más hermoso que podría pasarte en la vida—Me dijo Sue mientras miraba a Leah.

Comprendí, entonces comencé a sospechar que…

-¡Estas embarazada, Bella!... Felicidades—Dijo Leah muy emocionada.

No sabia que pensar, ¿yo embarazada?, era algo que no me había esperado. Jacob y yo no teníamos esto en planes,… pero… ahora que lo asimilaba no tenia porque preocuparme, al contrario, debería de alegrarme. Nacería un niño o niña fruto de el gran amor que nos tenemos Jake y yo, era una bendición a mi vida.

-¿Jacob ya lo sabe?—Fue lo único que pude decir.

-No, el esta abajo esperando a que el doctor termine de examinarte, esta muy preocupado.—Contesto Sue. Moria de ganas por darle la buena noticia a Jacob.

-Díganle que suba para que le diga—Les pedí a Sue y Leah

-Vamos, tú y yo nos quedaremos abajo. — Le dijo Sue a Leah, apresurada.

¿Cómo le diría a Jacob la noticia? Podía imaginármelo, y también podía imaginarme a todo el pueblo de Forks rumorando sobre si esa era la razón de mi boda, pero eso era lo de menos.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, podía oír los pasos de Jacob por las escaleras.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—Pregunto Jacob en cuanto entró a la habitación, demasiado preocupado como para dejarme hablar.

-Jacob…eh…Jake no estoy enferma, lo que pasa es que...Estoy embarazada…

* * *

**Sí, ese es el final de este OneShot -.-**

**Originalmente iba a ser un fic, pero decidí hacerlo mas corto.**

**Sean comprensibles, apenas soy principiante en esto :)**

**Dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, aceptaré criticas.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nota: En mi perfil esta la URL para que puedan ver la foto de el vestido de bodas que escogió Bella en este Oneshot.^^**


End file.
